The Adventures of Maroon Cape
by YumiHaruhi
Summary: One Shot. Follow Maroon's debut story about a young, clumsy superhero who is after supermans heart. Her one dream is to one day be inducted into the Justice League and be recognized as a hero in Superman's eyes..... If only she was any good..


Hey, this is Haruhi, the second half of the funny writer that you all know as "yumiharuhi". Today I present to you the first comedy I ever wrote. I wrote them in small, comic blogs in 2004 on my xanga account which I no longer use. Today, I have decided to post them for the world to see on our fanfiction account. I never did finish it, but it's smashing just the same. I hope you enjoy the "show"!

The Adventures of Maroon Cape,

Justice League Masquerade.

I just got back from saving a kitten from a tree by using my mighty flying abilities when I heard a rustle from a bush. I stood in fighting stance but nearly died when I saw my crush superman. I fainted and the next thing I remember is eating ice cream in a nearby tatoo parlor. Superman looked at me. "I have come to tell you that I'm going on vacation, and the city needs your help while I'm gone... If you accept you will be known as Maroon Cape and be admitted into the Justice League to help fend off our fiendish foes.." Of course, I accepted, I was flattered. I ate the ice cream quickly and suddenly got a brain freeze. I hit the floor and people put hot sauce in my mouth. Then I ran off to find a few hundred gallons of water to stop the terribly hot sauce in my stomach.

It was only later that I realized that I would no longer be on kitten patrol, but be posing for magazine covers. So then I sped to the mall, picking up a nice black uniform to go under my beautiful Maroon Cape!! I put two letters on the front: M and C.

The JL-Files

I had just came from the mall wearing my dashing new costume for my new job. Finally I had been accepted into the Justice League after my years of hard work and dedication saving kittens from trees. My only real powers are mind powers. I have telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, and meditation powers. Then again, I'm not much for my mind.. I'm always failing my driving test.. Who was supposed to know that you can't park in a builing that showcases cars? I mean, really.. Anyway.. My powers aren't fully trained, whenever I teleport I end up on the other side of the world from where I want to go, when I use my telekinesis I always drop people when I try to lift them.

People always say 'You should really practice..' but I don't care.. Anyway, I raced to the Justice League headquarters. People just stared at me when I told them who I was and that I was supposed to be admitted into the Justice League. _Was I having another dream about Superman?_ I thought to myself. I couldn't understand why they wouldn't let me in. Then I saw Superman. I could of died. I pinched myself just incase and then winced. I held my arm tightly and whined. I then scrambled over to him like a groopie. "Oh Superman.. Tell them who I am and why I'm here.." I exclaimed, hugging his feet.

The JL-Files Part Two

"Get off me woman!" Cried superman. I looked up, realizing it was just a guy in a superman costume. His hair was clearly dyed with temperary black color because of the small brown spot that contrasted the slick black color. "HEY!" I whined loudly. "YOU'RE NOT SUPERMAN!" I got up and punched him in the face. "You're an imposter, trying to get admitted into the headquarters! Take this!" I kicked him so hard it hurt my foot. I stood there, holding my right foot as I tried to keep my balance. I fell back, hitting the pavement, looking up to the stars dancing around my head like a Merry-Go-Round.

Two police officers looked down at me, shaking there heads slightly in disappointment. "You're going to have to come with us miss.. Beating up a performer and accusing him of something he wasn't even trying to do is frowned upon in this here city.." A male policeman said, his voice struting a thick southern accent that made me want to pull my hair out.

"B-b-b-b..." I studdered, staring at them like I was in a dream. "But, I didn't do anything.. I was just trying to teach the imposter a lesson.." The two police officers put hand cuffs on me, telling me my rights. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do may be used in the court of law.." You know, the usual stuff. They stuffed me in the back seat of the police car and they drove me to the local jail.

They soon decided that I was to go to a mental institution.. I'm guessing they found out I was right and decided to let me learn with all the people with big brains.. I looked at the pretty building with awe as they put me in a wheel chair and wheeled me inside (Wow am I being given the royal treatment!). They put me in these spotless white clothes. I was impressed and all, but I don't think they put their own clothes on because they made it so I couldn't get out without a little help.

They put me in this white room with padded walls and floors (I guess they didn't know that a bed room usually has color and only one bed, but I'm not complaining..). The only thing that really bothers me is that they wont let me go on vacation from all the tests that they are doing on me, and I never got admitted into the justice league, even though I'm supposed to..

The Great Escape

I've been in this building for a long time, I'd tell you how long but they took away my trusty calender that I kept track which day was today on. These people are really weird in here, I mean, I never saw anyone use so much aluminum foil to put over their head to keep the aliens from taking over their mind, usually people only put one layer on! And what strange medical assistance! Don't they know that white is really hard not to get stained? I mean, I can hardly go a day without spilling all that green jello on my clothes..

That reminds me, how do they make green jello green? Do they put buggers in it? Do they put grass in it? What do they do to it to make it so green? And what about red? What the heck do they put in that? What about chocolate pudding? Man, I think that I think too much because then I just confuse myself and the doctors here keep asking about my childhood which makes me mad and then they say I'm thinking too much when I go on like this..

Today I met some new friends here! They are so very cool, they said they were going to get out of here. I asked them why they wanted to go so bad when they gave you free jello, but I guess they didn't hear me because they made this face as if they were in desperate need of pain medicine. I don't know why they got so mad at me, I mean, all I did is tell the medical people that they were dying.. The people were strange and I just don't understand it.. Anyhow, I have agreed to go with them, strength in numbers I always say.. Plus, I have to find a way to contact superman about the Justice League!

I don't know why they did it, but they decided to sneak out at night.. I don't see why though, I mean, we should try when they are least expecting it right? I mean, what if the boogey monster gets us when we are trying to run away? Anyhow, we snuck down the hallway and actually got outside.. People kept giving us funny looks when we went down the street in our white clothes, but I'm not sure why.. Either way, I have to do my duty and protect the world by getting back to the Justice League! They're going to need me!

Will Maroon ever get back to the Justice League headquarters? Will she ever have a chance to rid the world from evil with her mighty kitty saving abilities? Tune in next time for more adventures of Maroon Cape!


End file.
